Town
Town is a Survival and ZPA map for Zombie Panic: Source, and one of the original maps to be released with the mod. About Town is a large square shaped survival map set in a small, cobble stone road town during a dark night. The map consists of several key locations and buildings which contain most of the item spawns. Many of the buildings can be entered by the player and only a few of the buildings are purely aesthetic. The main locations of interest are the diner, playground, apartment buildings (two of them), elementary school, garage, alley, hotel, underground passage, and the streets connecting the areas. Objectives Survivors *Survive Zombies *Kill the survivors Strategy Survivors * Stick together! Venturing off alone on this map is essentially a death sentence since visibility is limited for the humans (zombies can see with zombie vision) and the cars in the streets provide cover for stalking zombies. * Check the buildings, most of the weapons and items on this map spawn inside of the surrounding buildings, and seldom out in the road. * Stay in well-lit areas for maximum effective line of sight. * The medkits/armor typically spawn in the same location everytime, know where they are (primary apartment, freezer, first floor of school). * Some of the trucks and vans in the roads have items in them, such as ammo or weapons. Be sure to check these vehicles if you happen to be walking by. The blue truck outside of the garage behind the school sometimes has a weapon spawn in it, or similarly the white van in the street outside the front door of the secondary apartment building sometimes has a weapon in it. * Conserve your flashlight battery at all times possible, as you will need every bit of your flashlight's battery for exploring darker areas outdoors. * It is recommended to avoid the playground at all times, since the flashlight is barely able to illuminate the zombies that may be closing in on you. Zombies * Stay hidden in the darkness if you're outside. If you are indoors, hide in the corners of the rooms out of the line of sight of anyone entering the room. * Be mindful of any survivors in the kitchen area; closing the freezer by pressing your "use" key on the keypad when they are inside will lock them in, freezing them to death. * Routinely check typical locations for humans to travel to if you haven't seen any survivors in a while. Version History * ZPS_Town was added to Zombie Panic! Source in Version 1.0, with the original release of the mod. * ZPS_Town received updates in versions 1.01b, 1.4.0, 1.5.0, 1.5.2, 3.0, 3.0.2, 3.0.3, 3.0.7, and 3.0.7h3. * ZPA_Town was added to Zombie Panic! Source in Version 2.0. * ZPA_Town received an update in version 2.3.2. * ZPA_Town was removed from the game in Version 3.0, along with the ZPA gamemode. Trivia * In the official Zombie Panic: Source comic, it is hinted that town may have been where the survivors' story started, as the map is the same town depicted in the artist Henital Gerpes' comic. * Town was one of the maps shown in the official Zombie Panic: Source trailer. * Some of the ambient sounds in Town are re-used from Ravenholm from Half-Life 2. * This map is directly linked to the survivor Jessica, as she is depicted working in the map's restaurant as a waitress in the comic. * Town and Haunted are the only maps to have environmental traps in them, with Town's being the freezer and Haunted's being the wire by the fuse box. * The original version of town before the mod's release was much less dark and seemed to be foggier. * In early versions of Town, the restaurant was named "Cord's Pub". It has since been updated to "Larry's Diner" to match the comic. Gallery 2012-11-12_00012.jpg|The interior of the diner 2012-11-12_00013.jpg|The street outside of the diner 2012-11-12_00014.jpg|The main apartment players explore, as it usually has more items and is more open in comparison to the other apartment by the school 2012-11-12_00015.jpg|The open front doors of the hotel revealing the main lobby 2012-11-12_00016.jpg|The area connecting the back of the diner and the hotel 2012-11-12_00017.jpg|The diner's kitchen 2012-11-12_00018.jpg|The kitchen's freezer 2012-11-12_00019.jpg|The poster in the freezer, questioning a careless player's possible demise by freezing 2012-11-12_00021.jpg|The elementary school entrance 2012-11-12_00022.jpg|The garage 2012-11-12_00023.jpg|top view of the school's interior. Showing the second floor, middle hall, and two class rooms 2012-11-12_00024.jpg|Interior view of the less frequently visited apartment building, showing a room, bathroom, stairwell, and entrance 2012-11-12_00025.jpg|view of the underground passage underneath the main apartment building 2012-11-12_00026.jpg|The playground (with mat_fullbright 1 for maximum visibility) in the center of the map 2012-11-12_00027.jpg|The diner "Cord's Pub" 2013-02-18_00001.jpg|A street 2013-02-18_00002.jpg|Interior of the school 2013-02-18_00003.jpg|Outside the Diner 2013-02-18_00004.jpg|Inside the hotel 2013-02-18_00005.jpg|Another view of the diner 2013-02-18_00006.jpg|Another street view 2013-02-18_00007.jpg|A zombie spawn room 2013-02-18_00008.jpg|Back alley 2013-02-18_00009.jpg|Another street 2013-02-18_00010.jpg|The street leading to the Diner 2013-02-18_00011.jpg|The street along the hotel 2013-02-18_00012.jpg|The corner behind the school and secondary apartment 70957.jpg|The original layout of Town Category:Maps